Makoto Mizoguchi
Makoto Mizoguchi (溝口 誠, Mizoguchi Makoto) is a character and secondary protagonist from Data East's Fighter's History series and the main hero of Fighter's History: Mizoguchi Kiki Ippatsu!! He is modeled after Momotaro Tsurugi from Sakigake!! Otokojuku. Falcoon states that he had the roughest time adding him into Regulation A but pressed for his appearance since Mizoguchi is his favorite character from his gaming days. He considers Mizoguchi in the game as one of his best achievements and a surprise for fans. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Mizoguchi ranked 46 of the staff's favorite characters. He shared the spot with seven other characters, including Samurai Shodown character Hanzo Hattori, and Virtua Fighter character, Akira Yuki. He is voiced by Kay Inage for his King of Fighters appearance. In the Fighter's History series, he is voiced by GORILA, who was an employee for Data East at the time. __TOC__ Story Mizoguchi is a high-school drop out who ran away from his home to join the fighting circuit. Using the techniques his father taught him, he was eventually scouted by the Chinese mafia to be their fighting champ. He is usually sent to take out his employer's rivals. As time passed, however, Mizoguchi got homesick and wanted to leave the gang. In each tournament he participates in, he tries to escape from his master only to get dragged into another hit for them. In KOF: Maximum Impact Regulation "A", he somehow escaped from the mafia and visits his home. He hears of the King of Fighters tournament from his father and gets fired enough to enter. He challenges his father's student, Lucky Glauber, for his invitation, wins, and heads off for his first fun tournament in years. Personality Mizoguchi is a "goof-off" person. He likes to play around with everyone, but takes battle seriously (or half-seriously). He is usually used for comic relief, since he is the "dumb-but-lovable-fool" of the series. Powers *'Energy Projectile:' Mizoguchi can fire a projectile of energy that assumes the form of a tiger. *'Energy Attacks:' Mizoguchi can increase damage of normal attacks by adding ki energy to it. He can also use his energy to form a stick and swing it. *'Sheep Curse:' Mizoguchi can summon a pink sheep and use it to turn his opponent into a sheep. Fighting Style His fighting style, Jissen Karate is very similar to traditional karate. Mizoguchi is commonly referred to as a "Ryu/Ken-type", as his gameplay is similar to that of Street Fighter main character Ryu. Like most of these characters, he does have subtle differences, such as being a bare-chested character, similar to Goro Daimon. In Maximum Impact, he was adjusted to be the powerful character with a few tricks up his sleeve. Music *'Mizoguchi' - Fighter's History *'Mizoguchi' - Fighter's History Dynamite Game Appearances *Fighter's History *Fighter's History Dynamite *Fighter's History: Mizoguchi Kiki Ippatsu!! *Outlaws of the Lost Dynasty 2 (Suiko Enbu: Fuunsaiki) *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - playable character *Kenka Bancho: Badass Rumble - hidden boss See Also *Makoto Mizoguchi/Move list Sprites Gallery Image:Mizoguchi-portrait.gif|Mizoguchi from Fighter's History Dynamite Image:Mizoguchi-regulation.jpg|Makoto Mizoguchi sketch from King of Fighters Maximum Impact Regulation A. Image:Another mizoguchi.jpg|Mizoguchi's Another outfit in Regulation A. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Fighter's History Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in January Category:Karatekas